characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Best of The Diesels, The Helicopter, The Great Western Engines, The Twins and The Narrow Gauge Engines
'''Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Best of The Diesels, The Helicopter, The Great Western Engines, The Twins and The Narrow Gauge Engine's'' is a VHS Released in 1998 by VCI. Description Episodes #Bertie's Chase #Saved from Scrap #Thomas and Trevor #Duck Takes Charge #Percy and Harold #The Runaway #Percy Takes the Plunge #Pop Goes the Diesel #Dirty Work #A Close Shave #Break Van #The Deputation #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Daisy #Percy's Predicament #The Diseasel #Wrong Road #Edward's Exploit #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree #Percy's Promise #Donald's Duck #Diesel Does it Again #Thomas, Percy and the Post Train #Buzz Buzz #All At Sea #One Good Turn #Tender Engines #Escape #Bulgy #Heroes #Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure #Granpuff #You Can't Win #Trucks! #Rock 'N' Roll #Home at Last #Special Funnel #Passengers and Polish #Gallant Old Engine #Rusty to the Rescue #Thomas and Stepney #Bowled Out #Henry and the Elephant #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope #Paint Pots and Queens #Thomas and the Special Letter #Toad Stands By #Bulls Eyes #Fish #Sleeping Beauty #Bulldog #Special Attraction #Mind That Bike #Four Little Engines #A Bad Day for Sir Handel #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady #Thomas Gets Bumped Songs #Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale #I'm Thomas the Tank Engine #Thomas' Christmas Song #The Island Song #Harold the Helicopter #Thomas We Love You #Accidents Will Happen #Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining #The Snow Song #It's Great To Be An Engine Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. *DVD Release Date: March 7, 2012. *VHS Release Date: January 1, 2006. *The Nameplate Sequence and the Season 5 intro Baa! and the Season 7 Character introduction Three Cheers for Thomas and the Season 6 outro Toby Had A Little Lamb is user together. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Cranky Bugs" 1999 VHS. *The "Music Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Races, Rescues and Runaways" 1999 VHS. *Distributed by VCI. Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots Video, and The BFG Trivia *Some releases included a Motor Road and Rail Thomas. *The episodes on this VHS and DVD were chosen by Thomas fans. *Half of Gordon's theme is heard in the first and third episode selections and James' theme is heard in the second episode selection. *The Nameplates After Duck Takes Charge are Thomas, Henry, Edward, Terence and Toby as Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends opening theme is heard *The Nameplates After Percy's Promise are Thomas, James, Edward, Percy and Toby as Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends opening theme is heard *All the Singalong Songs with have lyrics *The VHS Version episodes unrestored *The DVD Version episodes restored *In the menu selections, instrumental music from the episodes is played in every selection with the sounds being heard. *The first episode selection plays instrumental music of William Tell Overture from Thomas Gets Bumped. *The second episode selection plays sped up instrumental music from Percy and Harold. *The third episode selection plays Gordon's Season 1 theme from Thomas and Gordon in the third selection. *The fourth episode selection plays the Chase from Bowled Out in the fourth selection. *The game selection plays from Thomas Comes to Breakfast when Donald and Douglas *The Sing-Along selection plays Thomas' Branchline Christmas theme from Thomas' Christmas Party. *The Subtitles selection plays Thomas and Friends Season 8 theme intro from Peep Peep Hurray Three Cheers for Thomas. *In the UK, the VHS version has the Gullane logo, while the DVD has the HiT logo. *The back cover of the Australian re-release had the last six episodes removed off the list due to spacing. *When you pick an episode from the episode selection, it goes to the quiz game after the episode ends and ask 3 question of the episode you choose. *This is the first and only time that a Thomas & Friends DVD was released under The Britt Allcroft Company. Bonus Features UK VHS Version *Days out With Thomas Preview *Fimbles episode Cowboy Hat UK DVD Version *Know Your Engines Quiz from All Aboard with the Steam Team *Days out With Thomas Preview from Engines to the Rescue *Learn with Thomas - Don't Take Credit for Others Ideas from Team Up With Thomas (UK DVD) *Spot the Different Game from Pulling Together! *What Sound Do I Make? from Peep Peep Party *Thomas' Favourite Friends - Percy from (PBS Mistakes) *Character Gallery from Best of Thomas *Who am I? from The Early Years *Thomas' Party Game from Bumper Party Collection! *The Roly Mo Show episode Sweet Dreams Opening Credits VHS Version *THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS *BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV W AWRDY *ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT *PERCY'S PROMISE & OTHER STORIES *STORYTELLERS BY RINGO STARR & MICHAEL ANGELIS *DRICETED BY DAVID MITTON DVD Version *THOMAS & FRIENDS *BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV W AWRDY *ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT *PERCY'S PROMISE & OTHER STORIES *STORYTELLERS BY RINGO STARR & MICHAEL ANGELIS *DRICETED BY DAVID MITTON Closing Credits VHS Version *Written by JENNY McDADE *Script Editor ABI GRANT *Script Consultant PHIL FEHRLE *Director of Photography TERRY PERMANE *Head of Production MATT PORTER *Production Accountant PETE DUNKERLEY *Production Co-ordinator ANDREAS FEHRLE *Producton Supervisor MICHELE VARDY *1st Assistant Cameraman NIGEL PERMANE *Cameraman Crew TREVOR FOREST FRAN WESTON *Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNN *Art Director BOB GAULD-GALLIERS *Model and Special Effects Supervisor DAVID EVES *Model Makers ANDY BAKER KEN EGITTENS DAVE KNOWLES STEVE KNOWLES CHRIS LLOYD RAY LOVELL DUNCAN ORTHNER JOHN PAYNE DAVE POOLE ROY SPENCER IAN WHITTAKER *Special Effects MATT VEALE *Model Makers VICKY BALL MITCH BARNES ALEX BENNETT GORD BRAY BRIAN COLE MARTIN GASKELL BRUCE GORDON NICOLA HATCH JEREMY KING PETER LEE FRANC MADDEN JENNIE DR NAEYER CHRISSIE OVERS MICHELE WRAIGHT DAN WRIGHT *Stage Crew CONRAD AYLING SOPHIE BROWN MARRISA CLIFFORD JULIAN EYRES MORAG McINTOSH *Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING LTD *Camera Engineering RICHARD MALPASS ASSOCIATES *Dubbing Facilities THE MAIDSTONE STUDIOS *Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANDER *Post Production Facilities RESOLUTION *Editor JOHN WRIGHT *Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL *Made at SHEPPERTON STUDIOS *Processed by TECHNICOLOR *Associate Producer STEVE ASQUITH *Executive Producer PETER URIE *Produced by PHIL FEHRLE *Please Visit our website at www.thomasthetankengine.com *A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION *Films: @ Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995. *Soundtrack @ Britt Allcroft (Thomas) LImited 1991, 1995. for "Shining Time Station" DVD Version *Written by JENNY McDADE *Script Editor ABI GRANT *Script Consultant PHIL FEHRLE *Director of Photography TERRY PERMANE *Head of Production MATT PORTER *Production Accountant PETE DUNKERLEY *Production Co-ordinator ANDREAS FEHRLE *Producton Supervisor MICHELE VARDY *1st Assistant Cameraman NIGEL PERMANE *Cameraman Crew TREVOR FOREST FRAN WESTON *Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNN *Art Director BOB GAULD-GALLIERS *Model and Special Effects Supervisor DAVID EVES *Model Makers ANDY BAKER KEN EGITTENS DAVE KNOWLES STEVE KNOWLES CHRIS LLOYD RAY LOVELL DUNCAN ORTHNER JOHN PAYNE DAVE POOLE ROY SPENCER IAN WHITTAKER *Special Effects MATT VEALE *Model Makers VICKY BALL MITCH BARNES ALEX BENNETT GORD BRAY BRIAN COLE MARTIN GASKELL BRUCE GORDON NICOLA HATCH JEREMY KING PETER LEE FRANC MADDEN JENNIE DR NAEYER CHRISSIE OVERS MICHELE WRAIGHT DAN WRIGHT *Stage Crew CONRAD AYLING SOPHIE BROWN MARRISA CLIFFORD JULIAN EYRES MORAG McINTOSH *Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING LTD *Camera Engineering RICHARD MALPASS ASSOCIATES *Dubbing Facilities THE MAIDSTONE STUDIOS *Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANDER *Post Production Facilities RESOLUTION *Editor JOHN WRIGHT *Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL *Made at SHEPPERTON STUDIOS *Processed by TECHNICOLOR *Associate Producer STEVE ASQUITH *Executive Producer PETER URIE *Produced by PHIL FEHRLE *Please Visit our website at www.thomasthetankengine.com *A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION *Films @BRITT ALLCROFT (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 *Soundtrack @BRITT ALLCROFT (Thomas) Limited 1991, 1995 for "SHINING TIME STATION"﻿ Gallery Opening Previews VHS Version #VCI Promo 1997 #VCI Warning #VCI Logo #Gullane Entertainment logo #Closed Captions screens #Days out With Thomas Preview #Thomas and Friends The Early Years DVD Promo #Abbey Home Entertainment Tempo Video logo #Britt Allcroft Presents logo #Thomas The Tank Engine Intro #Character introduction #First few seconds of Bertie's Chase DVD Version #VCI Warning #VCI Logo #Gullane Entertainment logo #Postman Pat UK VHS Promo 2 Jaden Marcus #Thomas The Tank Engine UK VHS Promo Jaden Marcus #Thomas The Tank Engine DVD Menu #HiT Entertainment logo #Thomas Home Video logo #Britt Allcroft Presents logo #Thomas The Tank Engine Intro #Character introduction #First few seconds of Bertie's Chase Closing Previews VHS Version #Last few seconds of Thomas Gets Bumped #Thomas The Tank Engine Outro #Henry Promo Something in the Air Japanese #Bonus Episode Fimbles Cowboy Hat #Thomas and Friends UK VHS DVD Promo #Thomas The Tank Engine UK VHS DVD Promo #Thomas and Friends The Best of Thomas, The Best of Percy, The Best of James and The Best of Gordon DVD Promo #Abbey Broadcast Communications logo #Gullane Entertainment logo #VCI Logo DVD Version #Last few seconds of Thomas Gets Bumped #Thomas The Tank Engine Outro #Skarloey Promo Four Little Engines Japanese #Bonus Episode The Roly Mo Show Sweet Dreams #Thomas The Tank Engine UK VHS and DVD Promo #Thomas and Friends Hornby Advert #Thomas and Friends DVD Trailer #The Musical UK VHS/DVD Advert #Gullane Entertainment logo #VCI Logo Goofs *On the back cover, it says "Peter, Sam" as if he were two separate characters. *The second season episode, Dirty Work is placed before the previous episode from the same season, Pop Goes the Diesel, meaning that audiences would not know properly who Diesel is. Additionally, they would not know why Diesel is sulking. Transcript Nameplates Video Gallery Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas Category:Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection 1986 UK VHS Category:Thomas & Friends on CBeebies Category:Fimbles on Nick Jr Category:The Roly Mo Show on Nick Jr Category:Vhs Category:Video Collection International